Give Me This Chance
by loveforcolours
Summary: Her sweet floral scent swept across my face as the day got darker, and the sun fading lower and lower into the clouds, and down the horizon. It was almost twilight again. It was beautiful. Dark and celestial. EB One-Shot


**Title: **Give Me This Chance.

**Summary: **Her sweet floral scent swept across my face as the day got darker, and the sun fading lower and lower into the clouds, and down the horizon. It was almost twilight again. It was beautiful. Dark and celestial. EB One-Shot

**Author:** Me, Cory. _-LOVECORY_

**A/N;** **READ FIRST.**So, you have to read this to understand the story. This story will take place after when Edward told Bella he didn't love her anymore in New Moon, and that he is leaving her, but Edward isn't actually leaving Forks. It's more like he's breaking up with her to keep her safe from him. So Edward and his family stayed in Forks and chose to ignore Bella.  
And, if you're wondering, I have changed my name from -loveCory to -CORYLOVE. Just a heads up!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

One chance.

I just need this one chance to tell her.

Three words.

Three words out of my mouth, and than it will be better.

One smile.

That smile I love will illuminate my life.

This is the only chance.

I need to take it.

And enliven her day.

Her day, my world. Her life, _my_ life.

Her sweet floral scent swept across my face as the day got darker, and the sun fading lower and lower into the clouds, and down the horizon. It was almost twilight again. It was beautiful. Dark and celestial.

We were in the meadow. _Our _meadow. So many indescribable memories to remember, and so easily lost, and gone with the wind.

I try so hard to keep those memories with me. I never want to lose one single memory with _my_ Bella.

Three months of trying to ignore her will soon come to an end, I hope.

Maybe this idea wasn't so great. I started to regret my actions I was about to commit.

Maybe I should have continued to ignore her for her sake. Her safety.  
I feel _so_conceited. I always wanted everything my way, and look how it turned out. Disastrous.

I panicked. Anxiety rushed through me like lightning.

Maybe I should have moved away, so that being away from her would be easier to bear. I wouldn't have had to see her every single day all vulnerable and desolate. It was **too** much to witness.

It was too much for my still heart to take. But I took the pain into my arms gladly for her safety, something I'm _always_ worried about.

I loved her, and I still do, but I chose to not love her. To end our relationship. A terrible decision and mistake.

Now, she stood in front of me with her hair pulled back. She looked as beautiful as ever in her long baggy shirt, and sweatpants. She had the same rain jacket on, as the one she had the first day she was in Forks.

Her eyes were red, and it killed me.

I was sure she was thinking of another rejection from me. Another harsh lie from me. Something that would take a stab at her heart. A _very_ painful stab.

But I wanted nothing more than to be with her again, and I didn't know if she would still accept me. Or even look at me the same way **ever** again.

I thought she would have went to Jacob when I was gone. Turns out all she wanted was a flawless friendship.

I could see her stunning chocolate brown eyes staring at me, and trying to see through my soft gold ones. I knew she wanted to know what was on my mind.

Somehow, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. They were stuck like glue.

I needed this moment. I wanted it so much.  
It took me a lot of convincing to get her to come here, to _our _meadow.

"What do you want Edward?" Bella said harshly. It wasn't her usually sweet voice, and at times sarcastic. It was different. Not my Bella's voice.

I knew it. I knew it. She hates me! I should have not asked her to come, but Alice convinced me. She always does these days.

I should walk right around and..

"Edward?" This time Bella's voice was softer. More like how I remembered it. She sounded so weak. So hurt, it stabbed at my memory.

I had to make this better. I was the one who made it all go down hill. I was the one who made my Bella lose all of her joyful self. It was all _my_ fault.

I looked up from my eyelashes. A natural habit.

Bella laughed quietly.

The sound surprised me. I haven't heard it in so long, and it was like music to my ears. Music to _my_ life.

I looked at her, questioning her with my eyes.

"Your eyes are as gold as ever, and when you looked up from your eyelashes it just reminded me of how much I fell for you." She blushed. And than I could see a tinge of regret in her eyes.

She fell for me hard. Maybe she was still in love with me. I need this chance to make it better, or else we both would have to live without each other. Forever. But, I didn't want to live forever that way, not without my Bella.  
Forever to me meant Forever with Bella.

I smiled.

She sighed.

"And how much I love your** crooked** smile." She sat down on the damp grass, and I stood there. I tried to take in what she was saying. All the little things. All the little things that I did, she fell for.

It was the same for me.

All the little things she did made me love her more, as the days we spent together passed by. And also when I wasn't with her I realized all the little things I loved about her that never caught my attention before.

Her steady heart beat when she isn't around me, and when she is around me, it's starts pumping faster. It was like a rhythm of drums.

I laughed.

She turned to look at me with her wide brown eyes. The colors of her eyes were one of a kind in my eyes.

They defined beauty, and _my_ Bella. My precious Bella I love _so_ much.

I sat down beside her, and explained why I laughed.

"Each time you were away from me, your heart beat would be slow, and steady, and as healthy as a horse, but when you're near me, it speeds up. It helps me identify you in a crowd, not that it would be hard to pick out the most beautiful girl in a crowd." I whispered quietly.

I knew she could hear me. She was used to me whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

A pale pink rushed over her cheeks. I continued to smile. I haven't in so long.

This moment was almost perfect. I needed three words, and one chance to make it better.

Make the world brighter for us both, and a longer lasting future.

Two happy smiles. And two hearts together, _forever._

My Bella in _my_ arms again.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Bella frowned and turned her head to look at me. Her eyebrows were arched, and she stared at me curiously.

"I really am." I looked at her now. Casting my gold eyes onto her brown ones.

Tears spilled over her cheeks. I wanted to know what she was thinking.

Was she taking this the wrong way?

I racked my brain for what I was to say next. I blanked out, as she quickly stood up and turned to leave.

She tumbled back down, and I grabbed her wrist to help her up, but she shook me away, and ran towards the edge of the forest.

I stood there staring after her.

I should just leave her be. She didn't want me anymore, and I could no nothing about it. I left her. This is what I get for leaving the one you love so much. To lie to the one you love so much. To leave the one you love so much, and not knowing if she still loved you back..

She didn't love me. That was clear, but I needed to know for sure.

I was waiting for this chance.

This one opportunity to tell her I really did love her. To tell her my lies were not true. To tell my Bella she was my everything and more.

I ran after towards her, and she was holding onto a tree for support.

I grabbed her waist, and turned her towards me. She struggled to be free, but I wouldn't have it.

I would lose this chance to make everything right again.

She looked at me. Her eyes filled with tears. It hurt me to see I was the cause for her tears.

"Edward, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know that you don't love me. Please, just leave me alone." She said it so sincerely.

A wave of relief washed over me. She thought I was going to tell her I didn't love her again.

"Bella, please, listen to me." I said and stared into her eyes.

She looked away, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Bella, give me this chance. I have been waiting three months to tell you this. Please, love." I struggled to keep her in my arms.

She gawked at me as she realized I had called her love, as I saw more tears stream down her face.

I broke her heart. I have to mend it now. I will do what ever it takes. This is our chance.

"'Kay." She whispered quietly, and instantly she fell limp in my arms with her head down. She tried to ignore my gaze.

I composed my self, and cleared my throat. She looked up curiously at me, her eyes still wet.

"Bella. I have been lying to you that day in the forest. It was all a lie. I was being a dishonest, and I'm sorry. I loved you, and I still do." She looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"But why.." I put my cold finger to her warm lips to quiet her down. I had a whole apology speech to tell her before she could say anything.

"Shhh, love. Let me finish, please." I said quietly, "I-I thought that it would be best for me and you to separate, like I have always told you before, but you wouldn't stay away, and I couldn't stay away from you, love. You are my life. I warned you it was dangerous for you to be with me, but you won't listen, and I am glad since I can be with you, but I am also selfish to want you, and to keep you. You're always in danger when you're with me. I figured if you weren't with me, I wouldn't hurt you, and put you through any danger in the immortal world. I didn't know it was this hard on you, and on me. Losing you is the worst feeling ever, and I would never want to experience it ever again." I said sadly.

"I don't understand." She mumbled staring into my eyes now.

"What I mean to say is that my life is empty and nothing without you, and I would never want to experience my life without you, not that my life is much of a life anyway. I love you more than anything else in this world, and I hope that is all that matters as long as were together." I hugged her closer to me and rested my forehead on hers.

I missed this feeling. The feeling of feeling my true love warm in my arms, and the feeling of knowing she's mine and no one else's.

I smiled.

"You want me back?"

"Of course, silly. Well, if it's okay with you. I know I've put you through so much, and during the time we've separated, you've been hurting so dearly. I can't stand living with the guilt of you being spiritless because of me. Doing this is incredibly selfish of me." I listened to my own words, and heard how velvety it sounded.

"Selfish Smelfisssh.." She spat out.

I laughed. That's the Bella I love.

"I haven't heard that in so long." Bella mumbled as she closed her eyes.

"I want to be able to star in every single one of your dreams for the rest of eternity." I said, closing my eyes too.

"You have always been the most popular character in my dream." She laughed, and than blushed.

I touched my cold hand to her cheek, and she shivered.

"I want to hear you say my name in your sleep."

Her face turned even redder than before.

"That meant that you weren't stalking me in my sleep, right?"

I nodded.

She laughed, "Good."

"I want to be the one who makes you happy, and to be able to see you smile, and your blush once more."

"Now you can."

"By the way, Alice might give you a hug of death." I whispered in her ear.

She giggled, "Well, I've missed her 'let's play dress-up with bella' days."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, will you take me back?" I asked with a glint of excitement in my eyes.

I could have _my_ Bella back.

"I have been waiting for you to say that for three months now." She whispered quietly in my ear.

"Forever. I want to be with you forever. To fulfill forever with you. The promise I broke three months ago."

She nodded, "Forever. That sound's perfect. I love that. The promise will be healed now."

"A mended promise."

The night was darker now, and the stars were luminous and lustrous in the sky. The clouds had drifted off to somewhere leaving a clear stellar and perfect night.

The perfect moment. The successful chance. A chance I took, and was deeply grateful for.

I crashed my cold hard lips onto hers, missing the feeling of our lips together. I craved the feeling of her lips on mine. It was a feeling I _adored._

She pulled away after and few minutes, and I looked at her, confused. Usually, I would be the one pulling away. She giggled.

"I love you." She pronounced each word surely, staring intently into my eyes. Her chocolate eyes smoldered, as mine did too. I realized how much those words meant to me, coming from her. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you too. More than anything else in this world. " I said as clear as glass. My words _belonged_ now. They were so rightful. It was hard to believe.

I could hear her heart speed up. thud. thud. thud.

I pecked her lips at the beat of her heartbeat, pronouncing my declaration clearly, and loudly.

thud. kiss.

"I."

thud. kiss.

"love."

thud. kiss.

"love."

thud. kiss.

"love."

thud. kiss.

"you."

Eight letters, three words, and one intensely strong meaning. Even if I tripled the second word, I know that there was nothing in this world that would describe how much love I have for this girl, _my_ girl.

My love for _my_ Bella is _endless._

* * *

__

Thanks for reading! Please review!  
I also made a video of Edward and Bella! Check it out! Youtube link is on my profile.  
Love, Cory.


End file.
